I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pneumatic massage apparatus which has a plurality of air chambers, and which provides a massage effect while expanding and contracting the air chambers by controllably supplying and discharging pressurized air thereto and therefrom.
II. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a pneumatic massage apparatus has a plurality of air chambers, and provides a massage effect while expanding and contracting the air chambers by supplying pressurized air from a pump to the air chambers and discharging the pressurized air from the air chambers. Supply and discharge of pressurized air is controlled by means of an electromagnetic valve using a solenoid. In the electromagnetic valve, a voltage is applied to the solenoid to attract an armature attached to a displaceable valve member, whereby the displaceable valve is moved to open and close the electromagnetic valve. Therefore, the armature is attracted to and hits against the solenoid, which causes impact noise. In view of the intended use of pneumatic massage apparatuses, it is desirable that such impact noise be reduced as much as possible (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-189477).
As a countermeasure against such impact noise, a method in which cushioning material is provided at the end surface of the solenoid against which the armature hits is known in conventional electromagnetic valves.